Tren
El Tren es un vehículo de la Saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es un automotor eléctrico de servicio urbano. Grand Theft Auto 1 En GTA 1 el Tren hace su primera aparición, como un vehículo de uso público. El jugador puede subirse a un tren en cualquiera de las paradas a lo largo de las 3 ciudades. No se puede conducir. Tiene un diseño clásico y siempre es azul. Grand Theft Auto III Presenta un diseño que combina detalles clásicos de los trenes subterráneos de New York con algunos detalles modernos, como los laterales inclinados a la mitad y un modificado testero. Posee seis puertas automáticas (por coche) de las cuales tres se abren al detenerse en las estaciones y se cierran cuando el tren arranca. Es bastante rápido. Circula en el Portland El y en el Metro subterráneo de Liberty City. Curiosidades 200px|thumb|left|Un coche de más en una formación. *En esta entrega, existe un tren en el Portland El, que posee tres coches. El tercer coche se halla al final de la formación. El mismo es, prácticamente inaccesible, debido a que no existe un andén lo suficientemente largo para cubrir una formación. A pesar de ello, las puertas de ese coche se abren cuando el tren se detiene en alguna estación. *Otra curiosidad relacionada con el Tren es la inmediata muerte de las personas que se acerquen a él. Es un BUG, ya que el juego cree que dichas personas son atropelladas por el tren, cuando en realidad se desplazan sobre el anden. Para comprobarlo, debemos ir a la Estación Kurowski, ya que es la única que posee peatones en el andén. Esperen a que el tren llegue, luego causen alboroto, y la gente que corra hacia el tren morirá instantáneamente. *Si vas en el tren y no has desbloqueado algún distrito, el tren subterráneo te llevará a él, pero las rejas de la estación estarán cerradas. *Existe una gran diferencia del tren que vemos en GTA III de PS2 al que vemos en la versión PC, una gran diferencia es que en el PS2 el tren no tiene asientos y tiene grafitis. En cambio, en la PC tiene asientos, publicidades y esta casi limpio. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En esta entrega también hay trenes (Brown Streak y Freight), pero el modelo de tren eléctrico de GTA III y GTA: LCS no aparece. Sin embargo, existen mods que pueden reemplazar los trenes de GTA: SA por otros reales, entre ellos hay algunos automotores eléctricos, principalmente rusos. Hay que decir que son los únicos trenes conducibles. En San Fierro, también podemos encontrar el tranvía, parodia a los clásicos y pequeños trenes eléctricos que siempre recorrieron las empinadas calles de la ciudad de San Francisco. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En GTA: LCS, el Tren es prácticamente idéntico al modelo de GTA III, tal vez algo mejorado por la calidad gráfica. La diferencia más notoria sería la disminución de transparencia en las ventanas. Sigue recorriendo los mismos trazados, y apenas es un poco más lento. Curiosidades *A diferencia de GTA III, aquí podrás saltar la escena del tren andando. *Aquí ya no existe la formación de tres coches. Grand Theft Auto IV En GTA IV, el Tren cambia completamente (Hasta de nombre: Ahora se le denomina Metro). Estamos frente a un modelo mucho más fiel a los clásicos automotores eléctricos que siempre circularon por el metro de New York. Es casi completamente recto, salvo por el techo curvado. Sus laterales están algo graffiteados. Aparece en todas las líneas del metro. Al igual que el anterior: No se puede conducir. Pasa a ser un poco más corto pero más alto. Su testero posee dos ventanillas (Una para cabina del conductor, y otra, para la puerta de acceso a otros coches en caso de acoplamiento). También posee indicadores de línea y destino (estos siempre muestran que el tren está en la Línea K (sin importar donde se lo encuentre), y que el tren tiene como destino South Slopes, algo imposible ya que la Linea K no transita por ese barrio). Cada coche de este tren posee ocho puertas automáticas (cuatro por lado) en vez de seis (tres por lado) , y la gente aparecerá subiendo y bajando del mismo sin ningún tipo de BUG. Su velocidad es similar a la del Tren de GTA: LCS. Curiosidades *En la misión Final Destination, cuando Niko habla con Lenny Petrovic desde lejos en la estación, pasan dos trenes que no se detienen en la misma. Y al finalizar la secuencia, un tren de un solo coche saldrá del andén contrario mientras Lenny huye de Niko. *En la misión Three Leaf Clover, cuando Niko, Packie y Derrick escapan por el subterráneo, los trenes circulan en sus respectivas direcciones, pero en vías contrarias (Es más, uno de ellos casi atropella a Derrick). *En la misión No Way on the Subway, aparece un tren descarrilado en el Puente de Algonquin. *En caso de tener, al menos, tres estrellas de búsqueda, los trenes dejan de detenerse en las estaciones, haciéndolos inutilizables para escapar de la policía. *Curiosamente, en esta entrega, las formaciones pueden tener entre dos y tres coches. *En la expansión para Xbox 360, GTA: TBOGT, hay una misión en la cual se debe destruir un tren (los mismos son indestructibles en todas las entregas que aparecen). En esta misma expansión, hay otra misión en la que, un helicóptero de carga levanta en el aire un coche del tren. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En GTA: CW, el tren aparenta ser el mismo de GTA IV, aunque en estado decrépito, oxidado. En esta entrega es inutilizable, y solo funciona como un decorado. Se le puede ver circulando a una muy buena velocidad, únicamente en tramos de vías elevados. Pero en la versión PSP, iPhone y iPod touch, el tren es igual al de GTA IV pero aún así es inutilizable. Galería Archivo:Tren_GTA_1.jpg|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto. Archivo:TraincabGTA2.png|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto 2. Archivo:PortlandEl3.JPG|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Tren LCS.JPG|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:Metro GTA IV 01.jpg|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto IV, de noche. Archivo:Metro GTA IV 02.jpg|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto IV, con las luces rojas de cola puestas. Archivo:Tren (CW).PNG|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto 1 Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Transporte Público Categoría:Trenes Categoría:Trenes de Liberty City